


Operator don't call me I'll call you later

by lesbianchiyoh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 911 Operator Will, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will is a Cannibal, they eat people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyoh/pseuds/lesbianchiyoh
Summary: it wasn't meant to be a prompt but: imagine an AU where Will is a dispatcher and someone calls about being in fear for their life and by the description of the killer Will figures out its Hannibal so he starts trying to stall time





	Operator don't call me I'll call you later

**Author's Note:**

> song title from that one shiloh operator song cause i can't think of a name for shit. zac (@DacreFae on twitter) tweeted about Will being an operator and then posted that club penguin meme and so here we are

The job announcement is met with lifted eyebrows, but no opposition.

 

“It'll be a good tip off, is all. And I’m going stir crazy.” Will says. “If I can intercept any calls if anyone recognizes us, the safer we'll be.”

 

Hannibal looks at him, amused. “Whatever you believe, dear Will.”

 

\---

 

It’s easy fitting into the roll of a 911 operator. Will only really has to talk to the people who call in, and his coworkers aren’t too curious about who he is. They know him as Lee, and they know Lee has a boyfriend who sends him off with lunch every day that everyone tries to trade for during break. They know Lee always says no, and that Lee prefers to share his breaks in silence, so no one _ really _ bugs him. Unless of course, whatever Hannibal makes that day lures them into the break room.

 

All in all, compared to his previous jobs, being an operator is smooth sailing. It also gives Will time to fit into the whole “persona” thing better. It helps.

 

\---

 

The first few calls are non threatening. A break in, cat stuck in the tree, a few car accidents, mostly people not in immediate danger. There were a few pranks that Will had to write up and numerous medical emergencies, but the sleepy town in north Montana was fairly boring, and Will found he didn’t mind, they were still healing, after all.

 

\---

 

Of course, there was one call where someone was tripping on acid and were convinced they had knives for hands. The talk reminded him of Mason, but this was undoubtedly much more humorous. Hannibal didn’t really seem to think so, something about experiencing it first hand would be “much more entertaining”.

 

\---

 

Will breaks his silent but friendly persona once, and it’s to laugh after hanging up a call. The operator next to him, Mary was her name, startles at the sound.

 

“What?” She asks.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Will says. “Just some women who called because her chinese food was bad.”

 

“Oh,” Mary laughs. “Did she say which place? I’ll cross it off my list of places to eat.”

 

“She didn’t say, just that the meat was bad.” Will says. “That’s why I never stray from my butcher, always know what you’re getting.”

 

\---

 

But of course, he should’ve expected Hannibal wouldn’t be satisfied with what Montana had to offer, no matter that Hannibal’s side was still healing and that Will’s shoulder was so bad at times that he couldn’t get up.

 

Because Hannibal can’t help but stir the waters.

 

The call comes at 9:46 PM, and thankfully the operator stalls around him are vacant. Mary just stepped out to use the restroom. “Nine one one, what’s your emergency?”

 

“ _ Please help, there’s this man who's been following me for the last few blocks, I think he has a knife! _ ”

 

“What’s your location?”

 

_ “Uh somewhere downtown- I don’t know! Can’t you track the call and send help-”  _ The man cuts off. _ “Shit I don’t know where he went!” _

 

“Sir,” Will says. “I need to know where you are.”

 

_ “By that old shoddy gas station that burnt down! Now please send help!” _ Will knows where that is. He pulls up the map to get an exact address.

 

“Are you safe, do you know where he went? Can you describe the man following you?”

 

_ “I think I’m safe for now. Just please, hurry! I’m hiding in the back alley. He uh-”  _ Muffled sound, interrupts. Will finds the address, readies to send it out. There’s a patrol car a few blocks down from where he is, they could be there within a minute.  _ “I don’t know where the hell he is. Some tall white guy, he’s got grey hair. It’s too dark to see his face.” _

 

“And what was he wearing?”

 

_ “Some suit, I think. It had some stripes.” _ Will stops typing up the address.  _ “Shit, I don’t think he’s from around here. I ran into him earlier, he had some weird accent.” _

 

_ Oh, _ Will thinks,  _ you’ve got to be kidding _ .

 

Will pauses long enough for the man to worry.  _ “Are you there? Please tell me you’re still fucking there.” _

 

“Yes, I’m still here.” Will says. “What’s your name?”

 

_ “John, and- what the fuck was that?!” _

 

“John, I need you to remain calm and quiet-”

  
_ “I think he found me, please tell me you’re coming!” _

 

“Yes,” Will lies. “They’ll be there any second.”

 

_ “I might not have any seconds lef-”  _ A weird punched out noise _. “He- he stabbed me!” _ John cries out, hysterical.  _ “Please, please don’t do this!” _

 

”John-”

 

_ “I thought you said help was coming! He stabbed me! He fucking stabbed me! And now he’s watching me bleed out! He’s going to murder me!” _

 

“Uh,” Will says, stalling for more time. “What do you mean you’re being murdered.That’s… illegal. People can’t do that.”

 

_ “What the fuck are you-”  _ A wail, and the sound of what Will suspects is the phone being dropped onto the ground. He listens for a few seconds, unintelligible talk but still obviously pleas for mercy, before it's abruptly cut off.

 

Will waits until he hears the phone being picked back up.  _ “Hello Will.” _ Hannibal says.

 

“Having fun?” Will asks, dry.

 

_ “But of course.” _

 

“Of course.” Will mimics. “Anyone could’ve picked up the call, I could’ve missed it, and you would’ve been caught.”

 

_ “But it was you.” _

 

“But it was me.” Will huffs. “You ass. I’m guessing I don’t need to pick up dinner.”

 

_ “Nonsense. I’ve procured the take-out myself.” _ Hannibal says, amusement clear in his voice.

 

“Oh, ha ha.” Will says. “I’ll see you at home. Bye.”

 

_ “Goodbye Will.” _

 

Will ends the call and leans back in his chair. His coworker, Mary, comes walking back in as he stretches out his back and lets out a loud sigh.

 

“You okay, Lee? Hard call?”

 

“No, actually. Just finalizing dinner plans.”

 

“Sounds like fun!”

 

“Oh yeah, it sure is.”

 

Will doesn’t hold onto his mock rage for long because dinner, of course, is delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> luv u zac <3


End file.
